


so bad, so bad (changki)

by showhyuks



Series: like romance comics [2]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: M/M, NSFW, changki, idek how to smut im sorry i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>askfm #2: high school!au where changkyun would intentionally do smth to put himself to detention just to see his senior he has a crush on who is the one that watches students in detention ;-))</p>
            </blockquote>





	so bad, so bad (changki)

**Author's Note:**

> ok i totally suck at thinking of titles, writing summaries, and basically writing in general, but ily all ok yall gotta forgive me it is the first time i wrote smut again since late 2014 so mehehehehe. as usual, i am reachable either through my writing/author twitter account (@alwayshowhyuk) or my main account (@minmoongs)  
> AND YOU ALL HAVE TO ANTICIPATE MX'S COMEBACK OK THEYRE GONNA RISE THIS ERA #X_CLAN  
> (p.s. it was a drabble supposedly. so idk how this blew up to an actual one-shot w 2000 words LOL)

**changki | 2000+ words**

 

 

"This is the fourth time I've seen you inside the detention area this month alone, Mr. Lim. Start slowing down on the trouble, please."  
  
  
  
Changkyun pulls out a lollipop from his pocket, quickly removing it from its pack so he can pop it to his mouth right away. He eyes the student prefect leaning against the table while reading his records- it's Yoo Kihyun, also known as the teacher's pet and the only one running for honors that year in his section. He's Changkyun's senior, even if he's smaller than the junior himself, and he's been the student assistant in charge of detention whenever the counselor is too busy, which is in fact, every single day.  
  
  
  
"But creating trouble is fun, don't you think so?" Changkyun clicks his tongue, and Kihyun stares at him with a deadpan expression.  
  
  
  
"No, it's not fun. I don't see the fun in messing with people. I'm not even surprised anymore when Ms. Choi asks me to head over to this detention area because I know you're the only one I'm going to be seeing here." Kihyun shakes his head, placing the documents on top of the table. "Detention lasts for only an hour, but this is your fourth offense already, and you should be suspended from your classes by this time. Why do you love getting into trouble?"  
  
  
  
_Because it's the only time I can see you up close without anyone around us._  
  
  
  
Changkyun has this _little_ crush on Kihyun; maybe a bit too much of the like part, but not yet reaching the love part. It's just between the feeling of liking and loving someone and Changkyun is enthralled with the feeling of seeing Kihyun- simple as that. (And the reason he always gets himself into trouble is because of him. Only him.)  
  
  
  
  
"Like I told you before, trouble is fun. You have to try it." Changkyun playfully answers but Kihyun chuckles instead. The sound is music to Changkyun's ears, giving him slight shivers all the way to his toes.  
  
  
  
  
"Nah, you wouldn't want this boy to mess around. You'll regret asking me that."  
  
  
  
There's a hint of _sexiness_ laced between those words and Changkyun gulps; he crosses his legs and rests his chin on both of his hands, opting to stare at Kihyun instead while the prefect looks back at him with a small yet knowing smile as he pushes his glasses back closer to his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Try me, then." He doesn't know where the sudden courage is coming from but he definitely likes where the conversation is going. It's something he only dreamt of at nights when he's alone in his room, yet Kihyun sounds like he's about to turn it to reality. Trouble does have a way of finding its way to Changkyun's arms. He tries the waters even more. "Punish me because _I'm too bad._ "  
  
  
  
"Do you really want that? For me to punish a bad boy like you?" Kihyun then smiles so widely like what he said isn't suggestive at all. Changkyun raises an eyebrow at this; _could it be?_  
  
  
  
"How would you want to punish me though?" Changkyun doesn't know if he's doing the right thing or if Kihyun is too oblivious to realize that the things he's saying turns Changkyun on too much for his liking, but he'll take whatever he can get this time. "I did a lot of bad things- four times, to be exact."  
  
  
  
Kihyun walks over to him slowly, never keeping his eyes off Changkyun, and when he reaches his side, he leans down to whisper something that Changkyun thought he would only hear in his dreams.  
  
  
  
"Bend over the table, would you?"  
  
  
  
Changkyun quickly looks at him with a gaped mouth. Kihyun is grinning madly and Changkyun wants to erase that knowing smirk away from the prefect's face.  _He's supposed to be nice and prim and proper!_ "Why? Why should I do that?"  
  
  
  
"Let me give you the punishment you need."  
  
  
  
That's how Changkyun finds himself bent in half against the wooden table of the detention room and all that he can see in front of him is the blackboard where he solved Math problems and copied assignments from before. He absolutely hated seeing blackboards, but that moment is an exception.  
  
  
  
Kihyun is silent but he's roaming around Changkyun's ass, noting how  _cute_ it is. It does resemble apples and looks even more appealing to Kihyun and his thirsty desires. Changkyun is testing him and he definitely won't say no to that. He trails a finger from the bottom of Changkyun's back down to his perky ass and the younger makes a squeak when Kihyun suddenly grabs onto both of his ass cheeks, playing with it until Changkyun's squirming under him.  
  
  
  
"Um-" Changkyun chokes out but Kihyun shushes him with a finger. The prefect steps closer and Changkyun can already feel something poking his ass. _He swears he's a top. What in the world is happening-_  
  
  
  
Kihyun leans over him and his body is completely above Changkyun's. The older boy trails both of his hands along Changkyun's body until he reaches the top button of his polo and slowly, he unbuttons them one by one, exposing his chest one button at a time. Changkyun gulps.  
  
  
  
"You're in trouble this time, so I make the rules. Got that?" Kihyun whispers and Changkyun nods over and over again. He can already feel himself growing harder everytime Kihyun pops a button open and he's too impatient to play games. "Okay, rule one-  
  
  
  
You can't come unless I say so."  
  
  
  
Without warning, Kihyun holds Changkyun's dick inside his pants, feeling him up by rubbing it up and down continuously and it's too slow, too fucking slow for Changkyun. "Move faster."  
  
  
  
"I make the rules, babe." _Babe._  
  
  
  
But Kihyun does what he's told; he moves his hand faster, up and down as he keeps his grip even tighter while Changkyun squirms and moans under him. If he can already make Changkyun feel so small even with their clothes on, what more if-  
  
  
  
Kihyun flips Changkyun around and now they're face to face. The younger boy is sweating and his ears are completely red, but he has a cute pout on his face like someone just stole his lollipop moments before. Kihyun stares at him for so long and Changkyun winks at him playfully, earning a slight chuckle from the senior.  
  
  
  
"Rule two, you can't make loud sounds and you can't say anything while I punish you." Kihyun grabs both of Changkyun's hands so he can place them on the table, just so Changkyun could use it as a leverage while he _does_ things. The younger boy's body is already exposed out in the open and Kihyun relishes the moment by quietly looking at his gorgeous proportions, trailing a finger from his pectorals down to the happy trail that leads to the stone-hard dick of Changkyun already begging for attention. (Kihyun dismisses it though.)  
  
  
  
He fiddles with the button of Changkyun's pants for a few seconds, earning grunts from the latter, before he actually pops them open and pulls the zipper down, revealing the junior's cute red boxers. "Cute."  
  
  
  
Changkyun rolls his eyes but closes them right away when Kihyun tugs on the hem of his boxers, playing with it like it doesn't drive Changkyun wild. Not even giving the younger any time to breathe, Kihyun goes under Changkyun's boxers to hold his hard dick and tugs on it right away, leaving Changkyun agape.  
  
  
  
Kihyun's fast hand makes the both of them rock the table a bit and Changkyun's arms and knees are on the verge of giving up, feeling weak over the sensation Kihyun is giving him. "Faster- faster." Changkyun whispers, tightening his grip on the edge of the table as Kihyun touches the slit of his dick with his nail, flicking on it before he uses his mouth to play with Changkyun's perky nipple. He kisses it and uses his tongue to taste it over and over while Changkyun's already starting to breathe in a ragged pattern, feeling so turned on over whatever's happening. He then uses his other free hand to touch Changkyun's other nipple and suddenly, Changkyun's mind goes in a haze as Kihyun pleasures him in all ways.  
  
  
  
"Ugh- hyung- I'm-" Changkyun breathes out but Kihyun silences him with a strong tug on his dick. "Nevermind."  
  
  
  
"Sit, sit on the table quickly." Kihyun commands and Changkyun obeys him; he is getting punished so all he has to do is follow him. Kihyun pulls Changkyun's pants and briefs down to his knees as the younger boy sits across him, with his dick proudly erected in front of Kihyun. Kihyun's eyes sparkle when he sees it almost red and angry. He quickly sheds his bottom part clothes off, leaving himself wearing only his polo as he makes his way towards Changkyun.  
  
  
  
"Wait," Kihyun is now on top of Changkyun, straddling him with his knees on either side of Changkyun's hips. "Let me adjust, alright?" Changkyun nods and Kihyun fingers himself open in front of Changkyun's eyes, putting in one, two, four fingers inside his hole to prepare himself. Changkyun drools with the view he's seeing and wonders if anyone has already seen Kihyun in this beautiful state.  
  
  
  
Kihyun, without warning, sits on Changkyun while inserting the younger's dick inside him and Changkyun moans; it's not loud, but instead it's deep, and for Kihyun it sounds like sex itself. Kihyun tilts his head back; it's painful at first so he gives himself time to adjust while riding Changkyun above the table. Changkyun uses the chance to kiss Kihyun's neck and lick it in so many ways, making Kihyun moan as well. It turns Changkyun on even more to see Kihyun writhing in front of him and when Kihyun holds his shoulders to keep himself stable, he knows he's doing right thing.  
  
  
  
"I'm- moving-" Kihyun breathes out and with that, Kihyun uses all of his energy to pull himself up as he lets gravity pull him back down, bouncing on Changkyun's lap. Changkyun can feel his dick going deeper than ever when Kihyun adjusts and leans his head against Changkyun's shoulder, bouncing up and down in a lazy rhythm. The younger boy helps him by holding his hips and pushing him up and soon, they fall into a stable rhythm which got Kihyun moaning louder than before. Changkyun doesn't even care anymore if someone catches them doing the act; what bothers him is that _he can't come._    
  
  
  
"Can I? Now?" He softly asks, with Kihyun continuously fucking himself on Changkyun's dick, eyes closed and mouth agape while making loud, inappropriate noises. "Hyung?"  
  
  
  
"No.." Kihyun answers, tugging at his own dick to relieve himself. "That's your punishment." He comes faster than he expected, surprising not only himself but also Changkyun when spurts of white reach his newly-ironed polo shirt.  
  
  
  
Kihyun feels like the energy is sucked out from his system and he completely sits down on Changkyun's lap, breathing heavily as the younger boy under him continue to play with the nipples under his closed polo and made marks on his empty neck. He then stands up, leaving a sitting and naked Changkyun disheveled on the table. They stare at each other before Kihyun grabs his pants to fix it back to its original, uncrumpled state. Changkyun is speechless- _is he really leaving?_    
  
  
  
"Thanks for the time, and for quickly relieving me for a couple of minutes." Kihyun smiles at him like he didn't just ride Changkyun's dick to no tomorrow minutes before. "Detention is done, punishment has been made. Go and finish your business somewhere away from here. Nothing leaves his room, understand?"  
  
  
  
Everything is too much to process for Changkyun but he still nods, quietly watching as Kihyun gets his stuff and leaves the room without even saying goodbye. He's left alone, semi-naked while sitting on a homeroom table with his polo looking like a disaster and pants and briefs pulled down to his knees. His dick slowly softens and with that, Changkyun steps down to the table to pull his pants up and try to recall what just happened because everything went by too fast.  
  
  
  
And for him to remember, he needs to get into trouble once again. One last time.


End file.
